


【韩艾】沉迷

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: ABO如果有后续的话（？）会有all艾倾向，但估计没有后续【】
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë
Kudos: 2





	【韩艾】沉迷

“对不起…分队长…”艾伦·耶格尔内疚的低下头，喃喃的道歉。

“哎呀呀小艾伦今天状态不太好呢，是不是这几天实验太频繁太累了？”

面对韩吉友善担心（虽然更有可能是实验无法照常进行）的讯问，仅是抬起头就几乎耗尽仅余的体力的艾伦根本无法好好回应：“唔…可能，哈啊…感觉，有点…奇怪…？”

我…好像，忘了什么？艾伦边轻喘着，边努力回忆。

“这样啊，唔～”韩吉捏着下巴绕着实验用的床来回踱步，“可能是巨人化的时间间距还是太短了，虽说每次都是隔天进行，你的恢复能力也算在里面了，今天开始前看上去也还挺精神的，不过大概长期累积的精神疲劳也是个问题啊…这样吧，实验先暂停一下，看你恢复的情况再决定下一步，巨人化对你精神和体力的损耗也必须再好好评估呢。所以呢，你现在先去洗个澡好好休息怎么样～”

韩吉转过身去，只见少年满脸迷糊看向自己，他微微歪头，似乎是努力想要听明白自己的话，略带雾气的碧绿双眸无辜的睁大，过了好一阵才眨眨眼，缓慢地点点头，艰难的爬起来走向实验室内部的浴室。

韩吉就这样看着他，并没有为少年难得的没有礼貌的道别而生气，脑海里满满都是刚才艾伦如幽寂深潭的碧眸里隐约流转的金光和因为喘气而微张的淡樱色的唇。

啊咧咧，怎么会觉得小艾伦…有点诱人呢～该不会是最近积太久了吧？话说回来，刚刚有…omega的味道？怎么可能呢，果然是太累了吧，无论是小艾伦还是我…

自嘲的笑笑，韩吉转身向公共浴室走去。

韩吉·佐伊其实并不是个习惯纵欲的人，相反，虽然是个alpha，但他对性爱并不热衷，除了仅有的几次是和资助兵团的商会找来助兴的娼妓。当中不乏为他们这几个高层的alpha找的、几乎是自带催情药效果的omega之外，他更多时候都是自己随意处理掉。

大概确实是因为最近太忙了。自从他从利威尔手中接管艾伦·耶格尔已经快要半个月了，这段时间他一直在和艾伦忙于巨人化的实验，希望可以尽快掌握相关的情报为夺回玛利亚之墙作准备。

但是，即使再怎么巨人狂热，生理需求还是要解决的。无论是睡眠还是，性欲。韩吉打算洗个澡，释放掉自己的欲望过后就去好好睡个觉。

“在那之前还是再去看看小艾伦的恢复情况吧～”韩吉边在花洒底下抚慰着自己边心不在焉的想道。

想到艾伦，韩吉又忆起方才撩拨了自己的波光流转的碧潭，还有，包裹着健康浅蜜色肌肤和薄薄的肌肉的修长四肢和纤细腰肢…

“呼…哈…”啊啦，居然想着艾伦自慰…真是糟糕的大人呢，也许最近该去哪里找个妓女？

韩吉边往实验室走边回忆今天的实验。

这段时间以来两天一次、每次持续半小时的实验本来算是相当顺利，艾伦也每次都能坚持并积极配合到最后、结束后会保持大约一到两小时的乏力或者昏阙，但休息过后往往很快恢复，也不曾发生暴走现象。

但是今天巨人化后艾伦对命令的反应却相当迟钝，实验开始不到十分钟后甚至开始有攻击性行为，他毫不犹豫的跳上去，削掉了艾伦的左臂和右腕，将艾伦挖了出来。奇怪的是，虽然精神力大幅下降，艾伦的恢复能力却增强了不少：在他昏迷并被韩吉搬到实验室的半个小时内双手已经好好的长了出来，韩吉自然没有放过难得的机会好好的观察了一轮。

睡了几个小时总算悠悠转醒的艾伦精神和体力一如往常的糟糕，而且对今天巨人化之后自己的行为毫无记忆。

“小艾伦？”韩吉走进实验室，却没见到人，只听到浴室方向传来的水声和微弱的喘气声，“不会晕在浴室了吧？”

匆匆走向实验室，却闻到一股异香，“……这种味道？不会吧……！”

韩吉一脸不可置信的推开浴室虚掩的门，里面俨然是被omega的发情期折磨得已经神志不清的艾伦.耶格尔——酡红的脸颊，迷醉湿润的金绿色双眼，不断吐出炽热气息的嫣红双唇，只勉强半穿半挂着已经被水流冲刷得半透明的单衣的、泛着情欲的粉色的半裸躯体，和，甜美甘醇的发情期的omega的气味——他在吃力又力不从心地抚慰着自己高高挺立的欲望。

听到门被推开的声音——更有可能的是闻到韩吉身上alpha的味道，艾伦以一种仿如受惊小鹿的、或者更应该说是得救的表情转过头来，声音带有少年的青涩和情欲的沙哑：“…分、分队长…我…哈啊…”

“…艾伦你是，omega？”韩吉咽了下口水——空气之中浓郁甘甜的气息猛地窜入呼吸渗入全身肌肤，让他蓦地感到一阵晕眩、视线却被那个因氤氲雾气侵染得晶莹的身影牢牢占据，唯一能清晰意识到的只有自己身下被刺激得火热硬挺的昂扬——他试图保持冷静，却被自己明知故问的话暴露了自己的失措。

“我、嗯…请不要、告诉别人…我、不可以、嗯唔、离开兵团…呜唔…”艾伦几乎要哭出来，边徒劳的拉扯着毫无遮挡功能的衣服想要遮掩自己的身体边悄悄后退，“…忘了、抑制剂、在枕头下、地下室的…分队长、求你…”

韩吉觉得自己简直要在那氤氲的金绿色暖光之中溺毙，他几乎无法听清艾伦断断续续又语无伦次的请求。

啊啊，真是刻薄又强人所难呢小艾伦～

韩吉堪堪移开目光，屏住呼吸转身走出浴室，然后迅速拉上门。他深呼吸了几大口，努力将自己的注意力转移到对艾伦发情期与异常增强的自愈力的联系的思考上。

对，不要老像个色老头一样，快想想要怎么结合艾伦的omega体质和对巨人的研究！

好不容易冷静下来也拿到了抑制剂，韩吉本打算先让艾伦服下小剂量再让少年进行恢复、巨人化等实验；谁知即使服用足够剂量后，除了身上的催情气味总算消去大半外，艾伦的发情期根本没有消停的迹象。

勉强说服头脑糊成一团的艾伦接受实验的韩吉倒是兴奋之情溢于言表，少了气味的诱惑他总算能按捺下蠢蠢欲动的欲望。

他帮全身都酥软无力的艾伦脱下湿透的衣服、擦干身体，并忍耐着听到溢出的呻吟时想要揉捏手下发烫的、几乎要黏合上手掌动作的肌肤的冲动将艾伦有些过于纤痩的身躯抱到实验床上，开始安抚少年因为疲劳和发情而衰弱敏感的精神。

“小艾伦，等下会先进行痛觉和恢复力的实验，你只要如实反映你的感受就可以了，因为抑制剂并不起效，暂时也没有其他办法，所以你没必要刻意忍着，射出来也没关系哦。”

韩吉已经因为艾伦可能遭受的疼痛而眼泪汪汪，明明会狠狠地削下巨人的肉，却会为实验时伤害巨人而哭泣，尤其是与作为实验对象的少年相处下来，更加在疼惜实验品的基础上增加了对孩子的不忍——他越来越理解为何利威尔一再阻拦自己的实验，这个不幸却坚强的孩子，一如他所坚持的，是个真正的人类。

而赤裸裸的暴露着自己勃起的欲望的艾伦却没空思考这些，他此时只能勉强从“不会被赶出军队”和“分队长似乎没有标记自己的打算”两件事上找到些许安心。对于他来说，忍受疼痛和欲望的折磨总比失去自由或无法驱逐巨人要好得多。

“呜啊啊啊！”艾伦被手术刀大大划开小腿中间的痛觉激得惨叫，但又被与冰凉的刀片相触的滚烫皮肤所传来的细微快感弄得无所适从。

“这…！”韩吉看着血猛地从伤口涌出、还没顺着刀片和皮肤滴下，伤口就已经冒着烟以肉眼可见的速度愈合——甚至卡夹住了韩吉由于过于吃惊而忘记抽回的刀尖。

“呜…”

“啊！抱歉抱歉！小艾伦，很痛吧？呜哇啊，对不起！”韩吉慌忙抽出已被伤口处喷出的热气烫得微微发热的刀刃，目光扫过艾伦依旧精神的下体时偷偷舒了一口气。

“有点…”一闪而过的刀刃划开皮肤和肌肉组织的剧痛还来不及刻入神经，伤口处愈合的灼热感就一拥而上，刀刃冰凉的触感适时地出现，将种种感官刺激带来的颤抖传导至肿胀灼热的下腹。

“呐！艾伦！我可以，摸摸看吗？！这个，超级厉害的！”韩吉激动得甚至有些结结巴巴，他一眨不眨的盯着那片柔嫩的肌肤上本应有着又深又长的划口的位置，努力克制着不让目光瞄向边上颤巍巍的红嫩肉棒。

“……诶？可、可以的……”少年一下子被男人之前一直好好收敛着、此刻因为亢奋而不自觉散发出的alpha浓烈霸道的气息裹挟住全身，他别过涨红的脸，想要避开男人笼罩过来的温度。他下意识的觉得这样的发展有点不妙，‘……都是为了驱逐巨人……’想要拒绝的话语到了嘴边硬生生变成了磕磕巴巴的应答，他咬了咬唇，忍不住偷瞄向男人伸向自己的、带着手术用手套的大手，情不自禁的咽了下口水。

“唔嗯……”能感觉到两人肌肤微妙的温度差、却又隔绝了形状以外的更多知觉的奇妙接触让艾伦轻叫出声，恰好掩过了韩吉低声的叹息。韩吉暗暗庆幸的同时又懊恼着因为少年充满欲望意味的呻吟声而再次蠢蠢欲动起来的下身。

韩吉藏在橡胶手套下的手不住的沁汗，汗水使手套和皮肤紧密的黏合在一起，让他非常难受，只想把手套一把摘下——然后，用自己的皮肤感官，直接感受刚刚短暂触碰到的炽热滑腻弹性的诱人肌理，晃神间几乎连指间的手术刀都抓不稳。  
他一手抓上少年被固定住的纤长柔韧的右大腿，右腕一转，再次划开一条细长的口子，紧接着拇指微微使力按压住一侧切口，凑近了仔细观察着肌肉内里的愈合过程：不像巨人化时瞬间冒出的灼人蒸汽，此刻深红色的肌肉纤维正袅袅的弥散开淡淡的雾气，带着沁人的温柔湿润的香气；如同几个小时前少年快速自愈的双手，鮮紅色的泡沫在创口处徐徐融合，连接起被切割开的两段肌肉组织，而后逐渐连成一体，薄膜般的雾气笼罩着切割整齐的肌理，被割破的毛细血管、和覆在外面的细腻肌肤，都几乎是瞬间就恢复了原来的样子；唯一留下的，只有一路沿着还紧贴着下刀位置皮肤的刀锋滑下的几滴、还冒着香甜雾气的血液——

韩吉忍不住舔了舔唇，他松开抓着艾伦大腿的手看似随意的抬起，在本来就松松垮垮的领口处扯了几下，总算把第二颗扣子扯了下来。  
好热，莫名的口干舌燥，想喝点什么，湿润的，温热的，馥郁甜蜜的，鲜艳夺目的。

那个孩子的血液，好想舔掉。  
顺着漂亮修长的小腿线条一寸一寸往上舔吮，逐颗逐颗的舔吸掉那些美味的血滴的同时，还要含住一小块细腻可口的肌理，先是轻轻的舔啮，慢慢的放任自己吸咬的力度，留下星星点点的自己的印记——不过大概也会马上消失吧，但是也没有关系，因为那些红色会像融化晕开了一般，让肌肤上本来就漂亮诱人的粉色又再加深——  
亲吻越过膝盖的时候，鲜红的汁液应该也被舔吃得差不多了，这时候那里会沁出一层薄汗：那是另外一种完全不一样的、带着青涩气息的甜味，啊，那么享用的顺序也该反过来，在用力的吮咬过后再把随着吻痕晕开的酸甜舔舐干净，细细品尝……  
……等等，我他妈的到底在意淫个什么鬼啊！

男人猛地惊醒过来，他垂头转向一旁的器材架，避开与少年对视的可能，尽管艾伦现在大概什么都看不进去了：无论是韩吉满载心虚和情欲的双眼，还是男人藉着动作掩饰的勃发阳物。

-TBC-


End file.
